Familiar of Zero: The Hiraga's Fury
by DewElr
Summary: Inspired by Cornholio4, this will be a two collab story with PEJP BengtZone V2. What if government agents from Saito's world is brought to the world of Familiar of Zero, and how would Louise deal with the Minister of Foreign affairs of Japan when she finds out that her Familiar father is working for the government.
1. Chapter 1

A six-year-old Saito was playing in the park with his Dad watching him play. As Saito was doing some monkey bars, he slipped and fell, followed by him starting to cry. Saito's father, Jiro Hiraga ran to him and comforted him.

"Saito, are you ok?"

*Sniff* "It hurts, papa." he said

"It's ok, Saito, I'll heal you up when we get home."

10 year after that Saito was reading Manga that he bought at the manga store in Akihabara.

"Wow, what an amazing volume."

"It looks like your enjoying yourself" Jiro said

"Oh; You're going to work, dad?" He asked

"Yeah, my job working for the Government is hard work, but hey, it's worth it and it helped us buy this house." he said

"Alright, have a good day, dad."

"Bye, son."

(Flashback ended)

Saito thinking about the time back in his old home while laying on the grass. Siesta was kneeling in front of him

"Hey, Saito!"

"Oh hey, Siesta, what's up?"

"Nothing much; I'm on a break."

"That's cool." he said in a monotone voice

"Saito, what's wrong?"

"I'm thinking about my old life back at home; Where I was just a simple teenage boy who wants to go to college, get my degree and have a nice family. But now, I'm here."

"Oh you're feeling homesick?" she asked

Saito nodded "Say, Siesta; Would you like to know what Japan is like?"

"Sure!"

"Well, Japan is a place where everything is different. People ride on these things called trains to get from one place to another and it's fast. Also the people are friendly."

"Really? What are the nobles like?"

"Oh, we don't have nobles."

"Right.. So what about your family?"

"Well my Mom is a manager at a local supermarket and my dad works for the Japanese government."

"Wait, you're a noble?"

Saito shook his head "No, I'm still a commoner like you." he said

"Oh well I gotta get back to work."

"Me too, before you-know-who will get mad."

"Nice talking to you!"

Siesta waved as he waved back

Saito was carrying Louise laundry back to her dorm room. As he was carrying it he dropped the clothes onto the floor "Aw, s***!"

Louise then opened her dorm room and saw that her clothes are on the floor.

"You stupid dog. Can't you do anything right?"

"I'm sorry, Louise; There are just too many..."

"No excuses; Now pick them up and come inside!"

As he got into her dorm, Louise began using her usual tactic to whip him like he's some slave.

"Ow, ow!" Saito said as he was being whipped.

"STUPID DOG! STUPID DOG!"

Saito was on the ground, he couldn't do anything. He was covering his face with his arms. He was weak, he was meek, scared and sad as tears began to roll in his face.

"I want to go home. Mom, dad, help me. I'm scared; Please, show some sign, God, please help me!" he said in his thoughts as tears continue to roll out his eyes.

(Tokyo, Japan)

"Mr. Hiraga, we might have a clue where your son is!" a man said

"Where?"

The man showed Jiro a footage of Saito. The footage came from a nearby Cafe. The footage showed Saito with his laptop walking towards what seemed to be a green portal. He put his fingers towards it and it sucked him in, accidentally leaving his laptop behind, which then dropped to the ground.

"That's all we got."

"Hmmn; That's seems awfully strange, but I want to know where he is. Without my son, the family isn't the same."

"I know, sir, but I think we have some people that might know where he is. We have these mystics that can take us there."

"Where are they now?" Jiro asked

"Follow me, sir!"

The two went to another room seeing some mystical experts that were working on a portal.

"These mystics believe they might be able bring your son back."

"If you say so; This thing better works, or I swear that I'll make you regret wasting my time." he said in a serious tone as they workers were shaking nervously, "I'll be back; I'm going to get some coffee." Jiro left the room and thinking 'If these mystics were right about Saito being in a world of magic, then some terrible witch or wizard must've kidnapped him; But, why would they want him for?

(Tristain)

After getting many whips from Louise, Saito was on the dorm floor crying, with Derf as his sole company. 'I've done so much for her and this is how she treats me?' He thought

"Partner, you seem to be distressed, this is not like you; What's the matter?" Derf asked

"Well I'm feeling homesick. I want to go back home."

"Oh, I see. Huh, I know how that feels."

"Honestly, what's wrong with her? I've done all of her demands, but she still gets mad at me for it."

"Partner, I guess you're not used to this yet. You said that you come from where plebeians and nobles don't exist, correct?"

"Correct. My nation believes that everyone is created equal. No nobles nor slaves or plebians having any government titles, we're all civilians."

"That stupid dog; He doesn't even know how to do one single thing." Loise rambled on her way to the mess hall to get some food when Kirche makes an appearance.

"Why, hello, Louise."

"What do you want, Kirche?"

"Looks like another bad argument with your familiar, huh?"

"Why do you care? I bet you're going to seduce him again."

"Nope, I am just here to inform you."

"About what?"

"Well, according to Tabitha, it would seem that Saito is feeling homesick. He is missing his home."

"You really think he is?" She asked if she was actually serious

"Yeah; Tabitha told me that Saito was talking with that maid of a commoner Siesta about 'how he kept thinking about his old life back at home'."

The next morning, Jiro Hiraga went to work, still grumpy, and saw that the mystics were still in the process of working the portal to this other world.

"How's everything?" he asked

"We're doing good, Mr. Hiraga. We're at a completion of 50%."

"Good!"

He then turned to the prime minister and said "I want a dispatch of the army once this is complete."

"We will, we happened to pass an agreement through the United Nations."

"Good!"

Mr. Hiraga looked at the portal constructed by mystics. "Hold on, Saito: I am coming!"


	2. Chapter 2

The mystics have finished constructing the portal to the otherside of the world. Foreign Minister, Jiro Saito was informed and troops were lined up.

"Sir, the portal is ready"

"Good lets begin"

The mystics were doing some rituals and chants and speaking in weird tongue. After a few minutes of chants and rituals the portal has opened into another world.

"Wow it looks like they were just summoning the devil" Jiro said "ok enough chit chat march"

Agents and JSDF army men were entering the portal. The portal gave them a tickle feeling as they entered. Lastly Jiro entered the portal. On the other side they have arrived at what it seemed to be night and in the distance seems to be a city. There was a city sign written in French it was translated to, Welcome to the Capital.

Jiro, agents and army men were exploring the capital seeing people who looked very European "uh do you think were back in the medieval times in Europe" Soldier 1 asked

"Definitely. But something is odd about them"

The city was quiet and most of the commoners were asleep some were awake doing their laundry, or doing last minute chores. Some were looking at them at very strange clothes. Jessica were looking at them seeing that they looked familiar. Realizing that they looked like from Saito's world. "Excuse me"

Then one of the soldiers spoken in French

"Can I help you miss?" He asked

"That man over there he looks like someone I know"

"Oh" one of the soldiers showed a picture of Saito

"We are looking for this boy. The man who looks like him is his father."

"His father? Well he's at the Tristain Academy right now."

"At an academy is he attending at some random school?" He asked

"No sadly he has became a servant."

"A SERVANT?!" Jiro was getting furious

"Yeah through his master tends to hurt him a lot. I when we first met the master threw a wine bottle at him leaving him knocked out. I have also been told that he constantly get whipped.

Jiro was getting more furious hearing what have they done to his son. Then he hold his anger.

"Thank you miss, where is the academy?"

Jessica gave directions to the academy as it was only like 3 miles away.

(Tristain Academy)

Later that night, Saito was with Siesta, with Derflinger in his scabbard over his shoulder, and Saito was rather livid now.

"I have had it with this place, Siesta. I'm sick of tired Louise abusing me,calling me a dog, and taking advantage of me. I am going to run away, and as your friend, I would want you to come with me." Saito said

"But where to Saito?" Siesta asked

"If there was just a way for me to get rid off the Familiar Runes, then we could go anywhere we want. If I just had a way to fake my death by experiencing a temporary death."

"You mean like Necromancy?" Siesta asked

"No, I am talking about temporarily shutting down my heart and restart afterwards. But, without a specific dose of electrocution, I might need to perform a demon pact in order to go through with such a rebirth ritual."

"I see

At that moment, Kirche, Tabitha and Montmorency made their presence known to the two non-mages.

"That may not be necessary. Instead of trying to perform a demon pact ritual, you could head towards the Lagdorian Lake and talk to the Water Spirit." Montmorency said

"We can offer you two a ride there." Kirche added

"How are we going to get there with horses without anyone noticing they are missing?" Siesta asked

"Sylphid takes us there." Tabitha said in a monotone voice

"Do I look like a dragon rider to you?" Saito said in a low voice

"That is the best way for someone who is lacking in the equestrian arts to travel." Kirche said

"Point taken! I guess Flame needs to come along with you, Kirche."

"Why? Is it because he is my Familiar or because we may need him as a bodyguard?"

"Actually, it is more about the two of you striking me as having a Like Brother And Sister kind of relationship."

At that moment, Sylphid appeared, although looking a bit off to Saito and Siesta. The reason for that is because she has a more human-like feminine body shape, as she has apparently gotten quite an hourglass figure.

"What happened to Sylphid?" Siesta asked

"It was a magic potion I made, that would allow its consumer to gain an hourglass figure." Montmorency said

"If you plan on using it on Guiche, then you are desperate in teaching him to respect women more." Saito said

"Luckily for him, it only works on female and/or feminine entities." Kirche said with a sly

"So, who was the potion meant for?"

"Guess three times, Saito."

"From late bloomer to shortstack, huh? That does not exactly make her become more of a Nice Guy kind of girl, you know."

"Let us leave!" Sylphid said

And with that, Sylphid, carrying her seven passengers, took off into the sky, and headed straight for Lake Ragdoria.

(The Lagdorian Lake)

Once upon arrival, Sylphid landed on solid ground not too far from the Lake, with everyone getting off. Mon-Mon pricked her index finger, followed by having the blood drip onto Robin the frog.

"Okay, Robin You know what to do." Montmorency said as he allowed her familiar to jump into the water

And with that, the tiny frog jumped down into the Lake and swam towards the center. Sometime later, the frog returned, followed by a literal body of water emerging from the lake, assuming the form of Montmorency in her birthday suit.

"I recognize your blood, young heir of the Montmorency Family. Why have you summoned me?" The Water Spirit asked

"Excuse me, Great Water Spirit, My name is Saito Hiraga, and she has summoned you on behalf of me. I will take full responsibility for the actions of her and the others, if that shall be needed."

"I sense a familiar presence emitting from you. You have been marked as Gundolfir, better known as Gandalfr, 'The Left Hand of God'."

"I am actually wondering if you could perform rebirth rituals. I may need one in order to get rid off this godforsaken branding by cheating death."

"You wish to perform a ritual that will result in temporary death to you, just to rid yourself of this unwanted burden."

"If you can only do mercy kill, at best, then that is fine by me."

"I see! How do you wish to get your body reshaped?" the water spirit asked

"Well, if you have time to spare, I would like to talk about certain things from my home world, if it helps you understand things better."

"I shall hear you out."

Saito was explaining what he deemed to be the most vital details, including certain superhero elements from American comic books, as well as certain fancy terminology.

"So, you wish to be a champion of sorts that is a combined 'Protector of the environment'-and-'Defender of the weak and innocent'? And, you hope I can make you become one by giving you an ideal prime shape body that allows you to serve as a supersoldier-like warrior?"

"With peak, human standard stats including Strength, Speed, Dexterity, Agility, as well as heightened senses."

"And, what would you be willing to offer me in return?"

"Other than letting me turn function as a vessel for a backup copy of your collective

memories and knowledge? Well, if you could also provide me with an enchanted bottle infused with your spirit magic, them I could use it to store a liquid fragment of your essence for me to carry around to pour the liquid essence in the bottle into an isolated water body like another lake, or even a pond or a spring, in the hope that you could use that liquid essence fragment as beacon-like conduit for your spirit magic, allowing you to energize the water body in question so that it becomes spiritually-enhanced. Should I return to my home world, then I could try and find a body of clean, fresh water for me to do that aforementioned procedure, allowing you to establish a spiritual connection between our worlds."

"I change for you becoming a vessel for my recollection of past events. You shall become a spirit mage."

"Considering that spirit mages are commonly referred to as 'shamans' in my home world, then perhaps 'shamanic warrior' would be a more fitting title?"

:

"That is good to know!" she said

(Tristain Academy)

"So if you head straight here, you will find Tristain Academy" Jessica gave the full directions to Jiro Hiraga

"Thank You Jessica"

"It's not a problem my lord"

"Oh I'm not a lord. As myself as a foreign minister, I deal with Political Disputes, and go to state visits just call me Mr. Hiraga"

"Oh I see, well good luck finding Saito Mr. Hiraga"

"Thank you"

The two waved goodbye as they kept walking through the dirt road. They continue to follow the path with their guns loaded but safety was on.

"Mr. Hiraga, can you really trust her?" Soldier 1 asked

"Yes, I can tell that Saito really knows her alot, but We're going to get Saito out of this world, and bring him home if any provocation threat us, we will fire. By the way, Soldier what's your name"

"My name is Sato Hiroshi"

"Hiroshi where did you learn french?"

"At the University of San Diego. I was really intrigued with their language. It's just the most beautiful language i heard"

"I guess you can be our translator"

He nodded

The team arrived at the school. It was big, and it was made of stone It reminded about the time they watched Harry Potter.

"What is this Harry Potter?" Soldier 2 asked

"Maybe, but Sato use the microphone and speak it in their tongue. Tell them to come out at once or we will provoke action"

So Sato took the portable loudspeaker and yelled out everyone in the school to come out, but before they came, Professor Colbert was looking at the window with Principal Osmond.

"Principal, do you think those are bandits?"

"Not quite sure, never seen anyone dressed like that"

"They seem to be carrying strange muskets, also one is wearing a black jacket with black pants and some type of glasses in his eyes. He is also seem to be carrying a device in his hand"

Then they could see that Jiro was given to one of the musketeers

"Everyone in this school. I want to see everyone out of the building immediately or we will provoke to enter unconditionally." Sato said in French

Colbert and Osmond ran outside

"Please don't get my students involved"

"Sir my name is Sato Hiroshi. We are looking for a teen boy named Saito Hiraga. We have been told he is in this school"

"Saito yes he is in this school why you asked?"

What's your name?"

"My name is Professor Jean Colbert I am one of the professors of the school"

Then Jiro went in front of him. While Jiro was talking to Colbert, Sato was doing the translations

"My name Jiro Hiraga. I am the Foreign Minister of Japan, and I am Saito's father"

"Saito's…..father" This made Colbert very nervous. He remembered hearing that Saito's dad works for the government, and things can go badly if they heard anything bad happened to him.

"Whats going on Professor it's 12 in the morning, and who are these people"

"I heard Saito name outside What's going on" Agnes asked

"My name is Jiro Hiraga. I am the Foreign Minister of Japan"

"Huh"

"I'M SAITO'S FATHER"

"Eeeeeeeehhhhhhh" Everyone was shocked to hear that.

"Holy Brimir, we are so much trouble now" Guiche said "wait where's Louise"

Turns out Louise was still in her bed sleeping, not knowing what was going on.

Jiro grabbed Colbert by his shirt neck and asked him "WHERE IS MY SON"

"S-s-sir, I assure you he is inside with a girl named Louise"

"Louise? Oh no…."

"Sir if you want to see Saito you may as well" Colbert said Nervously "he's at the third floor in the dorms

THe agents and army ran through the school and heading up towards the Third floor of the school. They knocked on the door.

"This is the foreign minister of the Japanese government. We demanded open at once"

Louise got jumpscared as she head towards the door

"Who...who are you guys?" The agents backed up and saw a tall man who is about 5'9 and kidna looked scary.

"Who are you?" Louise asked nervously

"Are you Louise Valliere?"

"Y-y-yes sir"

"My name is Jiro Hiraga. I am the foreing minister of Japan, and Saito Father"

Louise had here eyes widen when he heard that name


End file.
